


Jolly

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [120]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked Wes about the "old days" of piloting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly

“I don’t understand how he ever got the reputation for being jolly. I mean, Jek had a decent sense of humor and liked a good laugh like the next pilot, but he wasn’t pulling pranks or making funny comments like others in the squad were doing.” Wes shrugged, “I should know. I served with him before the Reds, longer than anyone else alive now.”

Wedge leaned back, nodding, “I think it was transference. Like, he was your friend and everyone seems to think that you are funny.” He gave Janson a pointed look, “It rubbed off on your friends that are more mysterious. Everyone knows me, Tycho and Hobbie, and they know better to think that any of us are jolly. I don’t even like that word.”

“You don’t like the word? Can you do that? Have words that you love or hate?” Tycho frowned, staring up at the ceiling, “Hmm, I guess you could. I like the word cerulean. It feels nice to say.”

Wes and Wedge both leaned over to look at their friend and then at each other. “How much has he had to drink?”

“I don’t know, a lot. I wasn’t counting the shots he wanted earlier, only the bottles I brought with me.” Wes shrugged, “He’ll be fine.”

Wedge looked at Tycho skeptically before he shrugged and leaned back in his chair again, “So, who brought up Jek to you this time?”

“Some rookie pilot wanted to hear about the old days. Old days, Wedge. Like we’re all a bunch of washed-up has-been pilots that have old days to talk about.” Wes pouted, “I’m not old.”

“Of course not. If you were old, then I would be old too, and that just can’t be true.” Wedge laughed, “I think I need to have another drink.”


End file.
